


No Comment Nor Scandal

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: At the spa...





	No Comment Nor Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> femslash ficlets 191, 'intimate'

Camilla slipped a hand down between Hinoka's thighs and chuckled when Hinoka froze for the briefest of moments. They were in a private bath at an already intimate spa, which Camilla had reminded her of more than once. It was the sort of place where if an attendant did walk in, no matter what they were doing, there would be no comment nor scandal. 

And Hinoka was just so cute with her blush, even as she let Camilla press fingers inside her and then up to rub against her clit. 

So cute and so needy and so very, very hers.


End file.
